Apestoso y Enrrollada Parte I
by edrapecor2
Summary: Un grupo de hermanas, perdidas en una republica bananeroa deciden salir de la pobreza,casandose con quien sea y como sea


p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia caminaba bajó el sol de la 1 de la tarde. Agobiada por el peso de las dos bolsas de comida, subía por la empinada calle, de su miserable barrio, habitado por desempleados, derrotados, perdedores, delincuentes, chavistas, venezolanos y fracasados./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Todo eso después de estar desde las 4 de la mañana en la cola para poder entrar a las 11 am y recibir los pocos productos del Supermercado Estatal. Fue golpeada, empujada, escupida, insultada, vejada , maltratada por los demás miembros de la cola y los Guardias Colaboracionistas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Tengo que conseguirme un marido con dinero. Con casa, chofer y guardaespaldas. De verdad que esto es un castigo. No sé por qué nadie me dijo que para salir adelante hay que estudiar y prepararse./span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;" Y si me lo dijeron no hice caso/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Vio con espanto que todavía le faltaban unas 12 cuadras hacia arriba. Pero es que no le había quedado pasaje para El Transporte Comunal; además pasaba uno cada 5 horas, atestado de mediocres perdedores de la vida, si es que pasaba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Coño¡. Sera que me meto a peluquera. Venderé tarjetas prepago... Debí estudiar aunque fuera de noche—dijo lamentándose y bañada en sudor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un rato después exánime llego a su casa. No era una mala casa. Definitivamente tuvo tiempos mejores cuando su Padre fue recaudador de impuestos y se quedaba con el 25% de sobornos por arreglarles los datos a los buhoneros y comerciantes de la zona. Como fue algo ambicioso y no le dio a su supervisor parte de los sobornos, sencillamente lo botaron. Ahora sobrevivían por la pensión de vejez de su madre. Los muebles viejos y sucios. El piso sin barrer, y la música de Los Corraleros del Majagual /74VhJEvelp8?list=RDd_1qsTMumOI atronando el ambiente recibieron a la agotada joven./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Conseguiste leche en polvo?.¿Harina de trigo?. ¿Coca Cola Light?—le preguntó acostada en el sofá su hermana menor Lidia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No. De vaina conseguí harina de maiz, queso uruguayo y margarina—explicó agotada Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La otra se desperezó y estiró sus bonitas piernas. Descalza se levantó del sofá y le dijo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Mi mamá te está esperando para que nos hagas el almuerzo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia no contestó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ni un régimen del paraíso de Corea del Norte se comparaba a la explotación de su familia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Cenicienta es una vaga, comparada conmigo¡-entendió con amargura./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Llegó a la cocina y se preparó mentalmente. Su hermana Maria tenía la Biblia a su lado y recitaba mecánicamente los salmos, y cantaba las canciones que escuchaba ininterrumpidamente en la Iglesia de Jesucristo el Astronauta./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana amasaba mecánicamente para preparar pan./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Traje más harina. Vamos a hornear más pan. Ayer se vendieron 30 nada más.—les dijo a manera de aburrido saludo/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana no contestó. Miró a su Hermana Maria y Lucia asintió en silencio, suspirando. Serian horas de bla, bla, blablablablablablabla./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lidia entró a la cocina, mientras hablaba por su celular./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Nooo¡..¡Ni de vaina¡.. ¡Qué tenso¡...¡Malandrisimooooooo¡-exclamaba con incontenible emoción/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las otras no le prestaron atención./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno hermanas- dijo Lidia sin dejar de estar animada—Hay una rumba en el patio de la autopista. Van a estar todos los muchachos del barrio. Van a celebrar que Roger sobrevivió a los tiros que le dieron en la discoteca el Vomito del Diablo. Así que vamos todas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No voy—dijo Maria./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Yo menos—anunció Juana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Estoy cansada—proclamó Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Pues si vamos a ir. No me dejan ir sola. Y ahí van a estar un poco de tipos bellos. Empate a la vista. Vamos a conseguir marido... -expresó animadamente la muchacha sacudiendo como un trapo a sus hermanas, exultante de emoción/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Qué marido?. Una catajarria de vagos, sinvergüenzas y borrachos es lo que van a esas rumbas—comentó Juana sin interés, tratando de serenar sus ojos por la violenta sacudida de la otra./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pues déjame decirte que va a ir el jefe de Roger. Y ese es un chamo güero bien bello—anunció Lidia, para ver la inmediata reacción de sus hermanas y de su madre que en silencio estaba/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;".-¿Y ese tipo es casado?. Bueno no importa. Vayan. Vayan. Con eso consiguen un macho, ya nosotros no podemos mantenerlas más y a Juana se le está perdiendo el autobús—comentó la vieja con desesperación./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las cinco hermanas buscaron lo mejor que tenían para ponérselo. Sabían que todas las tipas del barrio casadas, divorciadas, viudas, solteras o con macho, le caerían encima al jefe de Roger. Un tipo para mejorar el status. Para parirle un hijo y tenerlo amarrado de por vida. Salir de la miseria. La competencia seria dura./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cuando llegaron no dejaron de notarlo. Los autos, motocicletas, camionetas pick-up, los diferentes sonidos electrónicos hacían temblar el asfalto/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Mira—dijo entusiasmada Lidia ante el poderoso espectáculo. Vieron la Cadillac Escalade electrónica y un Quant E estacionados al lado de las humeantes chatarras ambulantes con aspiraciones de auto viejo del sector./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ay papa¡. ¡Qué poder¡- dijo Lidia contemplando a los guardaespaldas—aunque sea con uno de esos para el hotel me voy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No vas a meter la pata—le dijo con un templón Juana—Te comportas. Y no te vas beber todas las cervezas para poner la torta, mira que después llegan los comentarios en el barrio, que te bebiste todo y no pagaste ,aparte que tampoco le obsequiaste ni una a nadie./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El jefe de Roger había venido con su mejor amigo. Nerviosos y asustados contemplaban la escena, atrincherados desde un rincón./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Oye Bincy. De aquí lo que vamos es a salir secuestrados. Esto es una chusma horrorosa. Ni el peor antro de Hong Kong se equipara—dijo con desdén Pancy, viendo horrorizado el aquelarre. —5 minutos y me voy. Me sangran los tímpanos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Tranquilo. Oye. Mira esas 5. No están vestidas como Pornostar. Se ven decentes.—le dijo por lo bajo el otro viendo las muchachas agrupadas ,algo aparte de los drogados, los atracadores y los chavistas que bailaban frenéticamente bajo el efecto del licor y los psicotrópicos/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Deben oler mal—dijo Pancy viéndolas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las 4 muchachas se veían anonadadas por la escena. Mientras una se internó bailando en el grupo, y bien pronto era lanzada por los aires, mientras le quitaba los sostenes, las sandalias y lo demás.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Los hombres se acercaron a las muchachas. Más que todo, porque ellas estaban en la ruta de escape hacia los vehículos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Roger se interpuso y saludó afectuosamente a su jefe./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Epa patrón ¡ ¿Cómo la lleva? Disfrute. Hay de todo. Aguardiente. PUtas y drogas... Diviértanse. Todo gratis./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno... Es que nosotros.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No. Nada... Ustedes son los invitados de honor. Bienvenidos—dijo eufórico Roger y miró a las muchachas. Entendiendo que eran las únicas decentes. Las presentó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Estas son mis vecinas. Pura calidad. NO tienen hijos, ni machos para estorbar—dijo haciéndole un guiño a los dos jóvenes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Se presentaron y Bincy esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Juana. ¡/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Qué belleza de rubia¡ ¡No puede ser¡./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La joven saludó con timidez, anonadada por la camisa Armani y el perfume del joven./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana Bárcenas—saludó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bincy Torres de la Concepción y lo demás—dijo el joven encantado./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mi amigo el Sr Pancy Petrocelli—presentó el muchacho y este escondió las dos manos e inclinó la cabeza. Le dio rabia interiormente que la joven de pelo negro y ojos negros le pareció extremadamente bella./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Cómo era eso?. La hermana mayor rubia angelical y la segunda morena?...Tremendo Cacho le montaron al padre.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia Bárcenas,y mi hermanas Maria y Kathy. Mi hermana Lidia. Es aquella, y esta es mi hermana Juana, que ya vi que la conocieron—señaló hacia donde Lidia bailaba en el techo de un camión en pantaletas y sin sostenes con 2 botellas en la mano, y las otras en línea ,asustadas detrás de ella, por el aquelarre que se desarrollaba sin frenos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Ya veo—dijeron al unísono los dos jóvenes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos—dijo Bincy—Otros compromisos. Ustedes saben. Me alegro que Roger haya sobrevivido a los 12 tiros que le dieron. Mi teléfono. Mi email.- Dijo finalmente entregándoselos a la muchacha y antes de irse se dirigió en específico a ella y le hizo la consabida señal junto al oído de Llámame o yo te llamo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las muchachas se quedaron viendo como los jóvenes se marchaban rápidamente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Te fijaste el amigo?. Tan apestoso. No nos dio la mano./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-El dientón Te pidió el teléfono -afirmó entusiasmada Kathy a su hermana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Eso es por educación. Nunca va a llamar.—dijo Maria./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Te fijaste?. Te comía con los ojos—dijo riéndose Lucia a su hermana—/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Al otro le gustaste./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Ni me dio la mano./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ah vaina¡. Si le gustaste. Se puso bravo por eso. Le gustaste y mucho—dijo finalmente Juana. Ya la fiesta dejaba de tener interés. Era hora de ir a rescatar a Lidia, que 12 hombres la llevaban en brazos hacia el monte./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las dos hicieron un gesto de negación con la cabeza... Siempre era lo mismo. Lidia con 15 años siempre era el alma de la fiesta y la máquina de placer más frenéticas por todo el Oeste de la ciudad/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Sino no se corrige va a hacer la Porno star más famosa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Por lo menos cobrará y ayudará para la casa—dijo Kathy con disgusto, agarrando varias botellas vacías para defenderse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"III/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las muchachas se levantaron a las 12 y media del día, con la bestial resaca de la noche anterior. Era siempre lo mimos. Jurando que no beberían aguardiente blanco... De verdad que sacar a Lidia les costó un mundo. Principalmente porque Lidia no tenía la más mínima intención que la rescataran.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Comían las sobras de la cena anterior./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Vistes esa camioneta?. Con una camioneta así uno más nunca hace cola en el Mercado de sobras de comida./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Esos tipos deben ser unos narcos. El carro raro ese./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Un Quant—corrigió Maria—Es hecho a mano y vale todo el dinero del mundo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las jóvenes continuaban comiendo con una mano, y con la otra chateaban furiosamente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana se quedó mirando fijamente su viejo Samsung BlackBerry./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Qué pasó?. ¿Te dio la pálida?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Claro que me dio la pálida¡- exclamó la Joven. -El Sr Bincy me agregó al Facebook, al line, al Twitter, al WhatsApp y al Kick y me pidió amistad en al Instagram. Además m invito a almorzar a su casa. ¡Por fin voy a comer carne con papas y no papas con carne¡./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Me muero¡-exclamaron todas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La madre se vio obligada a intervenir./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Estás en los días fértiles?. ¿Es casado?.. Bueno. No importa...Ya sabes. Te acuestas con él a la primera—exclamó presurosa la madre, casi atragantándose con uno de los panes que no se vendieron la noche anterior./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Mamá¡- repuso con disgusto Juana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Vamos¡. Por estar con mojigaterías es que se te está yendo el tren. Ya aquí estamos listos. Y el parásito de tu padre no trae ni medio. Te embarazas, lo denunciamos al juez y lo exprimimos aunque sea para la comida/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Ya la vas a agarrar conmigo—exclamó defensivo el Sr Bárcenas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Ah sí¡. Por supuesto que la agarro contigo. Debemos hasta el alma por tus deudas en la lotería, los caballos y el bar del negro Antonio. La casa nos la van a quitar.—dijo la mujer con agrio tono ante el asustado hombre/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Déjalo mama. Ya vamos...Déjalo—gritaron todas. Para iniciar el pleito que se oía a 5 cuadras de la casa, haciendo que los perros huyeran por la puerta abierta./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"IV/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana con su única blusa de salir, sus únicos blue jeans de salir, sus únicos zapatos de goma de salir se fue en una moto taxi hacia la casa de Bincy. Pues los guardaespaldas se negaron rotundamente a acompañarlo a buscar a la joven. Una retención estudiantil de opositores y la correspondiente balacera la retrasó, haciendo que una tormenta eléctrica de grado 5 le cayera encima a la desafortunada joven, quien llegando a la imponente mansión, sé le declaró un grave caso de Chikunkuya con Zika. Haciendo que Bincy se sintiera muy culpable. La muchacha no tenía Seguro Social, ni medio centavo en la cartera. Para Bincy como recogedor de perritos abandonados, gatos abandonados. Le pareció una magnífica obra de caridad llevar la joven a un cuarto, donde casi la muchacha se curó al acostarse en un colchón nuevo, sabanas limpias, perfumadas, y un auténtico aire acondicionado./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El muchacho ordenó venir a su médico personal y media hora después recibía el reporte del doctor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno. Tiene Chikunkuya, Zika y Dengue hemorrágico. Está llena de parásitos. Una caspa horrible, producto de lavarse el pelo con jabón azul. Hay que hacerle un tratamiento de limpieza dental con una pala mecánica, De paso le faltan como 8 kilos de lo anémica que esta./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El joven recibió un récipe de 20 páginas y abrió los ojos desorbitados cuando el médico le pasó la cuenta./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ese culo me va a salir bien caro-/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;" pensó el muchacho, cuándo afligido le entrego al médico 5 pacas gruesas de billetes de 50000000 de Bolívares Débiles./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Capítulo 2/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy llegó en su Chevrolet Impala eléctrico a visitar a su amigo Bincy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Qué te pasa Bincy?. ¿Te vas dejar meter en el cuarto a esa buscona? Apenas salga de aquí va a gritar que la violaste 33 veces. Después te van a llegar con una turba a quitarte millones de dinero./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella no es así. Está muy apenada. La culpa es todo mía. —repuso avergonzado el muchacho/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Bah¡. Ni los locos de ISIS entran donde ellas viven./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Georgina la hermana de Bincy apoyó al joven en la idea./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Es que él se la pasa recogiendo ratones, guacamayas, gatos...Todo lo que consigue en la calle. Ahora le dio por recoger pordioseras. —explicó quejumbrosamente la joven/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno. Los doy en adopción. Pero esta muchacha tiene su casa.—se defendió el joven/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy desaprobó con un gesto./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La Srta. Lucia Bárcenas. —anunció uno de los guardaespaldas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Vistes?. Ya se te van a meter todos. Después llega el consejo comunal y no los vas a sacar ni con las Farc. Después no digas que no te lo dije. Yo que tú le pongo un candado a la nevera/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia entró deslumbrada por la ecléctica y minimalista riqueza de la inmensa mansión. Estaba cohibida y vio al hombre. Tímidamente quedó en silencio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Querida¡. Bella. Ven. Te presento a mi hermana—dijo Bincy llevándola casi a rastras ante la otra. Quien la saludó con infinita y descarada hipocresía. -A mi compadre ya lo conoces./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sí.—exclamó la joven, turbada ante la apolonica presencia del hombre, lo que la obligó a morderse los labios/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Si—dijo Pancy disgustado consigo mismo, al no poder quitar el ojo del trasero de la muchacha. Lo que estaba era podrida de buena./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella lo miró, y por un momento un sucio y lujurioso pensamiento le hizo apartar la mirada. Es que el tipo aparte de millonario, estaba buenísimo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mi hermana—se aferró a la idea la muchacha./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Claro¡- dijo el joven.- está en el cuarto de huéspedes. Estos dos días la he cuidado con frenesí./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Menos mal que yo estaba—dijo imprudente y venenosa la otra./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia fue al cuarto. Juana estaba cómodamente acostada, viendo un gigantesco Tv plasma./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hermana—dijo la joven sentándose en la orilla de la inmensa cama y agarrando la sabana, para sentir su suavidad, nada que ver con sus sabanas que daban un picor horrible, aparte de duras como un cartón./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Yo ya estoy bien. Tú sabes disimulando. Me dieron carne, jugo de naranja. Me bañe, me puse desodorante y me depile toda. Ya para mañana digo que estoy bien—dijo Juana a su hermana que asintió./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Y el muchacho?. ¿Qué tan interesado esta?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno. Trató de meterse como a las tres de la mañana varias veces. Pero la hermana estaba MOSCA y lo impidió. Tú sabes. Tendré que buscar otra táctica/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Coño¡.¡Qué mala suerte¡. – dijo con pesar Lucia, mientras recibía de su hermana la pasta dental, jabón, papel toilette que la otra había robado y lo guardaba en la cartera./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Al rato la joven salió. Convenció a su hermana que después de volverse a bañar y lavar su ropa deberían irse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Encontró en la sala a los hermanos y...Pancy. El corazón le dio un vuelco... El mismo pensamiento pecaminoso, grosero, obsceno y vulgar cruzó nuevamente su mente. No pudo evitar bajar la vista al pantalón del hombre. Se estremeció./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Srta. Lucia. ¿Se siente bien?.—preguntó Georgina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sí. Es el frio del aire acondicionado./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy sacaba unas cuentas y murmuraba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La avioneta... Los kilos... El cartel de los soles...Los idiotas de la oposición. Los nueva ruta del Cartel VVBB/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Esos murmullos en la concentración del hombre, mientras hablaba con 5 teléfonos, hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos a la muchacha. Conque eso era. Un vulgar bicho./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Dígame Srta. Lucia. ¿Qué piensa usted del sr Pancy?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No sé. A veces uno cree que hay oro y no lo es al sacarle el brillo—dijo ella venenosa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Usted cree que el sr Pancy no es de oro?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Habría que llevarlo a una joyería./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy se dignó a verlas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Qué opina usted de la Srta. Lucia?—hurgó Georgina viendo como él le observaba lujurioso las piernas de Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Estee... No es de caballeros analizar a las damas. —dijo el hombre corrigiendo su mirada./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Todos tenemos nuestro secretos—dijo la muchacha sirviendo un delicioso café./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No veo que tenga secretos. No ha dicho nada. —explicó el hombre, cerrando su laptop con gesto de fastidio y colocando cara de ostensible atención hacia las damas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Estudié en el liceo Andrés Bello y no me rasparon (aplazaron) nunca. No entré a la universidad pues no conseguí cupo y vendo pan de maíz para vivir. Me siento digna .Cada bolívar débil me lo gano por el medio de la calle a puro esfuerzo.—explicó ella ante el asombro de los presentes/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy Carraspeo asimilando la indirecta tan directa. La muchacha le devolvía todo.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cada quien hace sus sacrificios y toma sus riesgos—dijo el hombre. Haciendo indignar a la muchacha quien se contuvo.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Es una Chef de panes?—preguntó Georgina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hice el curso de capacitación en la casa comunal. —dijo sinceramente ella. No tenía la costumbre de mentir./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy no dijo nada. Parecía analizar algo. El timbre y un bullicio se escuchaban./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El guardaespaldas entró nuevamente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jefe. Ahí afuera hay un bojote de Brujas con un escándalo. Dicen que aquí tenemos secuestrada su hija./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Mi mama¡—exclamó con susto Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"2 Horas después las muchachas se fueron, cuando los vecinos entraron nuevamente a sus casa y lograron entre todos empujar la Opel Recork Diesel donde se fueron amontonadas todas las muchachas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un rato después, mientras esperaban que la policía terminara de disparar en el semáforo de la Av. La Paz. En medio del tráfico, a Lucia no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas. Se sintió ofendida por la despreciativa mirada de Pancy, aparte que era un bicho de la peor cuña, se había deleitado en mostrárselo. La había ofendido mirándola lascivamente. Era un hijo de su madre completo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Por su parte Georgina vio al sonriente muchacho jadeando junto con Pancy, después de empujar la camioneta para que encendiera, dejando una nube de humo en todo el sector./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Por favor hermano¡. No te devolviste de Londres para juntarte con esa mugre.—exclamó indignada la joven, viendo a los hombres ennegrecidos por el humo de la camioneta/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Los dos hombres no dijeron nada.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡A vamos¡- dijo enfadada la muchacha entrando en la mansión./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Le vas a echar bolas?—preguntó aterrado Pancy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ah¡...Seguro que tú no—contestó el pelirrojo.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"CAPITULO 3/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las hermanas hacían una piyamada en el cuarto. Mientras mataban la nube de zancudos, Juana contaba su experiencia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Tienen una servicio para puro piso, una que solo plancha, otra hace la comida. Vi Televisión toda la noche. De verdad no me quería venir./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Y el Sr Bincy?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. Es bello. Pero ¿Saben?.. Es medio pajuo. Todo el tiempo se ríe solo. Parece gafo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le deje una foto para que se acuerde siempre de mí./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"De paso. La de bostezo. Un tal bato.. beto../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bethoven—aclaró María./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡uffff¡. La hermana la talla todo el dia con un de lo ultimo. Les dije si podian poner/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"y no sabían de qué les estaba hablando./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Son bien mortecinos¡. Tampoco así—exclamó Lidia, poniendo Cara de fastidio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Y el?—preguntó con temor Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ese tipo es de lo último. Ni habla. Tú le dices algo. Te ve y no te contesta. Para mí que es sordo.—Explicó Juana sabiendo perfectamente de quien preguntaban./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia quedó en silencio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Todas la miraron y entendieron/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ay¡.¡Que barranco¡. ¡Se te cayo la empalizada¡- exclamaron todas ante la muchacha que se fue furiosa al cuarto./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia se encerró en el cuarto. Un dolor en el pecho, y los sucios sueños que durante todas las noches la despertaban con las piernas sudadas y el corazón a 23000 latidos solo le podían indicar algo terrible. Estaba enamorada de ese insufrible, estúpido, millonario, precioso tipo y si no se cuidaba la próxima vez que se vieran le haría sexo brutal tipo geisha por más de dos horas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"II/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"En la mañana la fuerte conversación despertó a las muchachas. Eran las 10.30 AM. Somnolientas, sin bañarse y sin lavarse la cara .ni los dientes, mucho menos sin peinarse vieron a sus padres conversar animadamente con un hombre en franelas, alpargatas y sombrero de cogollo en las manos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Hijas. El Señor Colina. Nuestro primo que viene del llano. Trae buenas noticias.—anunció efusivamente su madre, ante un hombre con las típicas vestimentas de los llanos del Casanare y una risa de borracho amanecido, que le torcían el bigote, enseñando una dentadura manchada por el tabaco y chimó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Sí señor.-Dijo el hombre con cara de lobo hambriento, viendo a las jóvenes, que instintivamente se cubrieron los senos y se juntarón./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Lo primero es lo primero. Y como a árbol solo no le tiran piedras. Yo vengo a hacerme notar, y haremos un sancocho de rabo, cochino, verduras, y bastante gallina. La carne vieja es la buena—dijo el hombre con orgullo—Y nos beberemos mientras tanto estas 9 cajas de cerveza Nesher./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Horas después el hombre descargó queso, leche, y dio a conocer sus intenciones en plena mesa./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Yo no pierdo tiempo en decir las cosas. Vayan a Trinidad de Orichuna y pregunte por José Colina. 22 mujeres he tenido y a cada una las he mantenido. Me dicen que la mujer de las ciudades es suave y fogosa, y tengo intención de probar muy pronto esos encantos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las muchachas en silencio se aterrorizaron. Hasta Lidia se alejó ostensiblemente del plato./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Y la carne de mujer rubia y blanca es mi predilecta. Y si son jovencitas me gusta más—dijo mirando hambriento a Juana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un rato después hablaba con la madre de las muchachas y esta le dijo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno Juana es muy buena hija, lava, plancha, limpia bien el piso y sabe cocinar. Pero le diré. Creemos que hay un tipo con bastante billete detrás de ella y estamos en ese trabajo. Ya le monte un altar de brujería, le mande a dar unos baños de hechicería, le estoy rezando la Cruz de Caravaca y cuando este en los días se la mandó al hombre a ver si el muchacho le monta un hijo. Usted sabe./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El hombre asintió en silencio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Le diera las dos menores. Pero están muy chiquitas y son flojas para el trabajo. Pero Lucia la segunda. Esa esta 0 kilómetros—dijo la madre entregándole una foto de Lucia para que el hombre se entusiasmara/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Lo que pasa es con esa sabana larga quien siempre usa no se ve bien—aclaró la madre./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Colina vio la foto y asintió satisfecho./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Lava?¿plancha?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Mejor que Juana—explicó la madre con esperanza./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. Vamos a lanzarles lo perros. Voy con la artillería por el medio de la calle. Una ayudita no está de más.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La madre asintió.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Una menos. Tres comidas menos. Tres pasajes menos... ¡Ayúdame san Judas Tadeo, Patrón de lo imposible¡.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"5 minutos después la madre llamó a Lucia y le entregó una taza de café./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Hija. Llévale al Sr Luis Colina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ay mamá¡. Ese tipo, no sé si será primo de verdad. Pero parece salido de la cárcel de Tocoró cara de sádico con asesino./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Anda¡ anda¡-apremió la madre y mientras la muchacha caminaba a la sucia sala con la taza de peltre oxidada con café, la madre rápidamente encendió un tabaco y musito :/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Tu que dominas todos los corazones, domina el corazón de Luis Colina y Lucia Barcenas. Todos los que se acerquen a mis hijas. Por el poder infinito qué tuvieron los santos para amansar el dragón, así yo quiero que amarres al viejo ese. O espíritu dominante! con tu divino poder que la magia te ha dado, haz que todos los que se acerquen con dinero,poseciones y poder a mis hijas; sean dominados en cuerpo y alma por ellas, y que no puedan mirar a nadie más que a mis hijas, que su amor y su cariño solo sean para mis hijas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Dicho esto la vieja danzó lanzando volutas de humo a las cuatro esquinas del cuarto, haciendo que un temblor estremeciera toda la casa y se rasgara la única cortina buena de la sala./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sin saber que era el plan. Lucia llegó con la taza de Café junto al primo, quien vea por la ventana el enfrentamiento armado entre las bandas del sector./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"En medio del sonido de los disparos el hombre le habló a la muchacha./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Hija. Yo tengo 16000 metros de terreno,70 cabezas de ganado,45 cochinos,2000 gallinas y me hace falta una muchachita. Yo estoy muy solo. Y quiero compañía de noche en mi hamaca. Te prometo loción contra los zancudos. Tres comidas diarias ,4 pares de zapatos al año y hasta una camioneta vieja te voy a regalar.-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sr Colina. ¡No¡—exclamó la muchacha asustada./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No te hagas la dura. Que yo sé que lo que están pasando es hambre sin frenos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sr Colina. No. A mí nadie me compra./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Cómo qué no?. Muchacha. No seas pendeja. Cuando se me quite el capricho te devuelvo. Y vas a venir gorda y con plata—le insistió el hombre./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-De ninguna manera. Yo no nací para estar en un campo y pasando necesidades como sirvienta de un viejo feo mucho menos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Necesidades es lo que pasas en este barrio horroroso, con malandros, atracadores, chavistas, venezolanos indocumentados y lo demás—le dijo el hombre sorprendido por la negativa de la muchacha./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No. Y es mi última palabra. Usted es un grosero. —dijo la muchacha marchándose./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El hombre fue inmediatamente donde la madre de las muchachas encontrándola dándole con unas ramas y efectuando la danza de la lluvia en medio de humos, velas e inciensos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Que va vieja bruja¡. Eso no funciona con sus hijas. Son demasiado flojas— reclamó enojado/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La madre de Lucia fue inmediatamente a la sala. Lucia contemplaba las ambulancias llevarse las víctimas de la balacera de diez minutos atrás; y la madre le dijo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Carajo¡. Animal del monte. El Sr Colina compró las hipotecas que tu papa ha dejado a lo largo y ancho del mundo jugando barajas y bebiendo aguardiente y viene a cobrar. O se va contigo o se va con alguna. Pero de alguna manera tenemos que salvar la casa. ¿No te das cuenta que lo que estamos es muriéndonos de hambre y en éste barrio no hay futuro?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Ni en 'este país. No por eso me voy a dejar violar por el primer sádico que llegue con un pan de trigo/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Ah¡. No me vengas con los cuentos de los idiotas de la oposición—repuso disgustada la madre./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El padre de ambas con un periódico en las manos leía y hacia las apuestas por teléfono./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sí. Préstame 200 bs para jugar a medio queso en la tercera valida. Si Pata coja en la quinta. Ahora voy. ¿A cómo es el juego de domino?..55 Bolívares. Estoy sentado y puesto. Ya voy... ¿Que no tengo crédito ahí?.. Ok.. Consígueme otra./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Mira Bárcenas. Tú hija no quiere irse con Colina. Si no se va más nunca friego, no salgo a las 2 de la mañana a hacer cola para buscar leche en polvo, ni doy la cara cuando vengan las ladronas del condominio a cobrar el mes.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No Papá. Ese viejo es un sádico.—explico ahogada la muchacha/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El Sr Bárcenas miró asustado./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno...yo. Este... Me estoy jugando 2 números en la lotería ilegal. Me dijeron que no fallan./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Idiota. Pon los pies en la tierra.—gritó enfurecida la madre/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno. Si no te vas con el primo de ella, tu madre no hace cola. Y si te vas con él, más nunca te doy para el cine ni para la caja de cerveza-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Gracias papa. –La muchacha le sacó la lengua a la madre y se fue contenta ¡Bien lejos contigo percusio¡.—grito la muchacha./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Capitulo IV/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Los gritos atronaron el ambiente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana se reía y lloraba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Estaba chateando con el Sr Bincy y le dije que cumpliría años. Me lo va a celebrar en el Fidel Castro Country Club./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Todas las muchachas gritaron nuevamente, emocionadas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Va a llevar refrescos, cerveza, tequeños , aguardiente blanco y comida/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Imagínate¡-gritaron emocionadas.—tenemos Cuambiaba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Le pregunté si podía llevar un conjunto del barrio y me dijo que sí. También podemos bañarnos en la piscina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Nos vamos a bañar en la piscina del Fidel Castro Country Club¡/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"I/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Los invitados a la fiesta fueron llegando/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Y Pancy se vio obligado a asistir. Era un impulso superior a él. Se negó en principio a ir. Después en medio de su disgusto y sin poder controlar la necesidad de ver por un instante a Lucia fue manejando casi en automático hasta el Club./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Estacionó su Fiskker Wagon junto a las Pick Up y Camiones en el estacionamiento del Club. Mientras los miembros del mismo retiraban en desbandada ante la presencia de los recién llegados; pues creían que era un atraco masivo que se efectuaría por los recién llegados./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. Hasta hoy llegó la membresía de Bincy—dijo el hombre contemplando la escena. Sin embargo vio a otros jóvenes finos y educados enloquecidos por las amigas de Lucia y sus hermanas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Vio a Lucia sentada tranquilamente al borde de la piscina y el vaso de Tequila con Limón que le dieron en la entrada se le cayó de las manos/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Ay dios¡- dijo con susto al no poder quitar los ojos de la muchacha./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La fiesta fue intensificándose. José Colina invitó a todas las muchacha a irse con él al llano y todas le dijeron que no./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La negrita Cocosete, vecina de las Bárcenas habló con Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Es verdad que el primo de ustedes anda buscando una mujer?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Una sirvienta esclava querrás decir./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. Yo tengo una semana comiendo pan solo. Yo le voy echarle bolas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mija. Ese señor puede ser tu tatarabuelo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mejor. Con eso no me molesta tanto de noche.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Allá tú...Pero no lo apruebo.—le dijo tristemente la muchacha. Ese era el futuro de las jóvenes sin futuro. Para consolarse aceptó que al menos comería una vez al día./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy veía el nivel de las amigas de las Bárcenas. ./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Se detuvo a tratar de saludar a la madre de Lucia. Pero estaba sentada en una mesa ,comia un pan relleno de jamon tender,carne,queso cheddar,salchichas,peperoni picante y hablando con la boca llena de comida le decia a las espantadas socias del club./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Yo no le paro que mis hijas se vayan con un hombre casado,o viejo..con tal que se vayan y no vengan harta de hacer sacrificios para sacarlas son flojas y brutas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Siguio caminando y vio a otra de las hermanas de Lucia montada en la mesa de la fuente de chocolate , bebiendo directamente y sin descanso del fino chorro del liquido. Vio al padre de Lucia sacar 2 botellas de Whisky y esconderlas en el flux.y Por ultimo vió a la menor corriendo,mientras se reia y gritaba, perseguida por 9 muchachos en traje de baño, mientras la otra predicaba exaltadamente la biblia de jesus el extraterrestres ante un riente grupo de drogomanos/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Contempló a Juana, con dos palillos en los ojos para mantenerlos abiertos,mientras Bincy le hablaba de los desaciertos cuyunturales de las inversiones francesas en Vladivostock aunado con la fallida intervencion francesa en el Chad ./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Fue a la pista de romantica canción sonaba y vio a Lucia..La imagen de la piscina lo traicionó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Lucia.¿quieres bailar conmigo?.—preguntó con las manos frias de angustía/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Si—dijo la joven a su vez traicionandose a si misma y comenzaron bailar/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Fue un momento intenso, intimo,romantico,donde la fiesta deaparecio y quedaron ambos,frente a frente. Pancy tenia por fin entre sus brazos a esa muchacha que lo tenia desde hacia dias con los sueños que nunca se imaginó poseer. Ella acercó sus labios a los de el sin llegar a tocarse. Mientras los demas sanamente los invitaban a que se fueran al cuarto. Lo normal en esos Pancy era un caballero./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No necesitaron decirse mas nada. Subconcientemente Cada uno supo lo que le sucedia al otro,aunque se lo negaron ferreamente en su mundo real./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La fiesta se desarrollaba en armonia y felicidad , hasta que terminó normalmente ,como termina todas las fiestas mujeres comenzaron a pelear por otra mujer,ambas la pretendian;los efectos del licor hicieron el resto y el fuego de ametralladoras y morteros acabó la celebración/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pasaron mas dias ,y las hermanas salieron juntas. Debian hacer la cola para comprar azucar y café. Caminaban derrotadas de regreso al no conseguir nada, cuando una patrulla de Milicianos colaboracionistas dejaba oficiales, despues de hacer sus masacres nocturnas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El hombre apuesto, con acento canadiense las saludó. No dejo de señalar sus intenciones hacia Lucia. Las invitó a comer, cosa que las jovenes aceptaron con agrado, dejandole la tarjeta de credito sobregirada en el acto. Sin embargo fue una conversacion agradable. El hombre les dijo que era nuevo oficial delator y ejecutor de gente decente del sector y ostenciblemente quedó impactado en cada instante por Lucia. El oficial Wiky dejo bien clara sus intenciones al apartar a las demas jovenes y quedar solo frente a la bella Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las jovenes se levantaron y dejaron sola a Lucia con el muchacho, quien presentó sus cualidades./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Era un pequeño su padre admirador del proceso lo trajo, sin embargo se vio obligado por su mala situación economica y trabajo como administrador de unos opositores,balurdos ,capitalistas explotadores, que obligaban a la gente a trabajar por 8 horas,pagaban sueldo,seguro social,comedor,uniformes y bono de ,prestaciones sociales,entrenamiento,becas de transporte, de salud y eficiencia,ayudas para tener casa y creditos a 0% de interes para tener autos. Era inimaginable lo sufrido. Por eso el pertenecia a las milicia para luchar contra esos miserables./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"A Lucia le agradó. Le parecio una oportunidad para quitarse de encima el Guayabo,el despecho, el corazón roto,la empalizada en el suelo y los celos que le producia cada vez que veia a Pancy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cuando salieron del Wendy. Vieron pasar a Pancy quien frenó brutalmente su Chevrolet/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Nomada electrica diesel. Pancy la miró , no le dijo inmediatamente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El Sr Pancy—dijo Wiky./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿lo Conoce?. El Sr Pancy como que es mas popular que Iron Man./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Claro que lo conozco. El era el explotador de mi papa. Mi pobre padre le administraba la hacienda. El le pagaba en dieron una casa de 2 pisos,un Faw limousine asignado,,le daban la comida gratis, tarjeta China Pay prepagada con 10000 dolares para gastos quincenalmente,entrenamiento en el Imperio, polizas de seguros pagas, la ropa, bonos de producción y antigü pagas en pusieron a estudiar con Pancy en el colegio La Salle./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia negaba con la cabeza totalmente espantada./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No me diga que.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Por supuesto. El votaba por Capriles en las elecciones y querian que el pais fuera el mas adelantado de America Latina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Que mal corazón¡-dijo indignada la muchacha/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"II/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La madre de Juana le preparó la maleta,para que se fuera apenas Bincy la llamará. Sin embargo pasaron los dias, los aguaceros , la rotura de los tubos de las cloacas,los atracos,los asesinatos, la mismas colas,la falta de aceite de comer..la rutina y la rutina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Juana leyó en el periodico ilegal, que el adinerado joven Bincy,despues del monumental escandalo que destrozó el Fidel Castro Country Club, se marchaba a Miami por unos dias. Juana sintio desvanecerse sus esperanzas. Entró en depresión,hablando sola al rincon de noche. Era un espectaculo insufrible./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Y como no habia comida,agua,ni luz. Lucia aceptó la invitación de Cocosete a irse unos dias a Cañafistola. Donde vivia con el Sr Colina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Cuando llegó al hato, vio a Colina ordeñando, diligentemente limpiando el tractor, tomando los huevos de las gallinas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Acuerdate de limpiar el potrero—ordenó fuertemente Cocosete al hombre,quien asustado fue inmediatamente a cumplir la labor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Las dos mujeres entraron a la , aroma a café inundaba el ambiente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Yo le invento tareas para que no me las 4 de la mañana lo pongo a hacer algo hasta las 11 de la noche, de domingo a domingo.—explicó la joven,despues de saludar afectuosamente a su amiga/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lucia la miró admirada./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;" domingo a domingo.—repitio con gesto de cansanció la muchacha- Pronto lo voy a poner a construir un galpon de 10000 metros para guardar el conversemos.- ¿Cuántos queda vivos en el barrio?. –preguntó Cocosete saludando y abrazando nuevamente afectuosamente a su amiga. Después que se sentaron, Cocosete con imperiosa voz llamó/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Colina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Mande Señora—contestó Colina asustado./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Vas a preparar el almuerzo. Que quede bien. Saluda, que no estas con tu otra familia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Cómo esta prima Lucia?—saludó humildemente el hombre, y asustado se retiró rápidamente a hacerles el almuerzo.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Cómo te ha ido?—preguntó Lucia contemplando el costoso traje de su amiga/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Bueno. Los primeros días, comí 7 veces diarias y dormí más de 24 horas. Después vino el y proponer sus cosas. Y le di 6 palizas seguidas cada 5 horas. Ahora esta mansito. Y por ahí tengo un novio. Esta de un bueno—le dijo Cocosete./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Recibieron una invitación de la Hacienda el Moco Frio. La dueña para no morirse del fastidio las mandó a buscar./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"III/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Caminaron los 8 kilómetros hasta Moco frio. Vieron las avionetas despegar. Los hombres armados. 3 camiones militares cargando unos sacos. Era evidente una mujer de mucho poder/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;".-El problema con ellos no es lo que dicen. Todo tiene doble sentido. Sus gestos, sus poses. Me ha costado un mundo descifrar a Pancy—le dijo Lucia a Cocosete./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-El muestra interés por ti./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No me parece un hombre decente./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Y aquí en éste país. ¿Quién lo es?—exclamó Cocosete, mientras llegaban a la imponente mansión./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Es que el crimen no paga./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Vieron los Land Rover city eléctricos 4x4 estacionados frente a la humilde mansión/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Fueron presentados y se sentaron a contemplar la hierática, apestosa, sifrina, millonaria, citadina, cachaca Katariana de Barrios; la madrina de Luis Colina, quien lo recogió de pequeño y le asigno un pedazo de terreno. Le mandaba las sobras de comida y el ganado sobreviviente de la aftosa para que los críe y vendiera. Era la protectora del matrimonio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Hola madrina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sale para allá. No te acerques ni me toques, que me das asco. Ya veo que trajiste otra muchacha ¿Será la sustituta de la negra esta?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No Madrina. Es una prima./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Carne de prima se come—sentenció la señora, viendo a la joven. No le desagradó. La miró de arriba abajo, detallándola como se vea una vaca de raza./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Se le ve que no se mandado encima un camión de hombres. Me agrada. —exclamó después de su imprudente examen visual./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La familia se sentó en silencio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-La Joven.../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Lucia Bárcenas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Hija natural?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No. Soy hija legítima./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Sus padres trafican? ¿Atracan?.¿Estafan al pueblo gafo, estúpido y venezolano?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Son desempleados y jubilados. No entiendo por qué usted habla en sinónimos/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Unos bolsas—exclamó la señora con pesar, obviando la respuesta de la joven...- Lo que falta es que sean chavistas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No lo son./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Cuántos hermanas?. ¿Hijos?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No tengo hijos. Tengo 4 hermanas./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Ya andan de las suyas en la calle?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Las menores sí./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Dios mío¡./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Bueno. La época—contestó Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Y ¿hace algo?. ¿Estudia? ¿Maneja camiones al menos?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Nada de eso./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Toca algo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La muchacha guardó silencio./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No es lo que se imagina./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Ah¡-entendió la joven./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Toca algún instrumento?.—insistió la dama/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Guitarra. Pero no muy bien./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Hágalo por favor. Insisto./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La joven caminó y para llevarse por delante a Pancy./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Sr Pancy?. ¿Cómo?. Me lo consigo hasta en la sopa. Cualquiera diría que anda detrás de mí./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy la miro e hizo un rictus./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Katariana de Barrios es mi tía y socia.—explicó el joven, perdida la mirada entre los senos de la muchacha/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Con razón. Son igual de chinches. Tengo que tocar guitarra para complacerla./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy se colocó al lado de la joven./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No me mires así. Que me erizó—le dijo la joven asustada ante la ardiente mirada del hombre que la quemaba y desnudaba, sin dejar nada a la imaginación en cuanto a sus intenciones/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Es que los hombres son tan transparentes -dijo ella y comenzando a tocar/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy y su primo el Coronel de Milicias Colaboracionistas Figueredo quedaron admirados./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Le hace falta practica -sentenció Katariana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Veo que se conocen- le dijo el coronel con la boca hecha agua, viendo el talle de Lucia./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Pancy lo fulminó./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No sabía que se conocen. ¿Cómo es eso?—dijo con agrado el Coronel aprovechando para sentarse y contemplar mejor a la chica con sus shorts de blue jeans./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-El Sr Pancy y yo hemos coincidido./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Caramba?../span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Aunque todavía no he podido conversar con él más de 5 minutos. Es insufrible, Mal educado, pertenece a Primero Justicia, y te pone la mano cuando uno trata de acercársele. Además admira a Macri y Alvaro Uribe/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Huelo a peligro—dijo el coronel entendiendo lo que sucedía entre los jóvenes./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Coronel. Venga para acá que hay un embarque que solucionar. —ordenó Katariana/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No tenía por qué rayarme de esa manera—dijo Pancy secamente cuándo quedaron a solas, mirándose retadoramente ambos, con ganas de hacerse de todo ahí mismo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Veo que es humano. Es una buena labor decir sus infinitos defectos.—le dijo ella melosa, sin proponérselo/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"No soy una cotorra parlante, como veo es lo común en su ambiente.—respondió el ,tratando de escapar de la profundidad de los hechizantes ojos negros e inmensos de ella./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella no contestó. Sabía que le gustaba. Le indignaba saber que él sabía que ella estaba derretida./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ambos se odiaron con toda el alma, presos en sus sentimientos de hacerse daño. Ella se levantó y paso cerca de él, batiendo el pelo para que pasase lo más cerca de su rostro./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sirvieron la cena. El aspirando sin disimulo el aroma de ella, olfateándola como animal en celo, cosa que efectivamente era./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sopa Genovesa, Risotto de Mariscos a la Veneciana y escanciado con vino griego 15 años de madurado, "Habla del Silencio", sin importar que pudiera acompañar pescados o no./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Cuál es su libro favorito?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Preguntó la dama a Lucia, entendiendo que aparte de Pancy ella era la única que entendía./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-50 Sombras de Grey./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Caramba¡. ¿A usted le gustaría ser abusada?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Y si soy la abusadora?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Irreverente. —exclamó Katariana, mirando significativamente a su sobrino. Ni un idiota dejaría de darse cuenta como la contemplaba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Y ...¿Ha recibido sucias propuestas?./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-No Señora./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¡Ay dios¡ Se va a quedar para vestir santos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Instintivamente el Coronel y Pancy la vieron al mismo tiempo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Caballeros—corrigió la dama, asustada al ver como su sobrino, testaferro de la mafia rusa, con 16 amantes japonesas, socio del cartel del mariachi del mar, amigo de Kim Il Sung y con 54 solicitudes de la DEA estaba K.O por esta sencilla muchacha con cara de zoqueta..—Que la niña no se ve en venta./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-¿Hay picante?—preguntó tímidamente Colina, para recibir un pisotón de Cocosete./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"-Anda. Habla. Comparte. Amargado. Idiota...ni sabes de qué hablan. Cuando lleguemos a la casa te voy a dar con el martillo y el sartén—anunció amenazadoramente Cocosete lo suficientemente para ser oída hasta por el portero armado en la puerta de la hacienda./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"La velada terminó después que Lucia fue obligada a tocar nuevamente, esta vez acompañada por Pancy, para recibir los reproches de Katariana./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; border: none; padding: 0in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Continua aqui mismo en la parte 2/span/span/p 


End file.
